Forever and Always
by Fuzzyfezz
Summary: ONESHOT: Tidus returns to discover that Yuna has moved on without him and found love with another man. As he sits at their wedding, he reminisces about the promise they made two years ago...Stay with me...Always.


**A/N: Part one of a potential three part mini-story. Just an idea that popped into my head while listening to some songs/based on the Sad Ending of FFX-2, if the player chooses to leave Tidus behind.**

**This little piece is centered around the idea that Yuna finds comfort in someone else and when Tidus returns, she has already moved on with her life. **

**Depressing idea and not something I'd ever want to happen to these two, but hey, just a short little drabble for something new. **** Again, may contain a few more chapters. In any case, enjoy.**

**Musical Inspiration: KH Soundtrack Treasured Memories.**

* * *

><p>I never expected to find myself in the audience of your wedding again. I think I always imagined that if there <em>was<em> a second time,_** I'd**_ be the guy standing across from you, telling you how much I love you…How I want to be by your side forever. Always. I never thought I'd be the one watching as you married someone else, someone you cared about, this time. But here I am.

Why did I come? Maybe I imagined bringing another army down the aisle to rescue you? But you don't need rescuing this time. In fact, everyone is really happy for you now. Except Rikku, of course. She's sitting next to me, sending me these miserable glances. I wish she'd stop. I don't need her pity.

I feel like I'm in a dream as I watch you stand on the altar, gazing into the eyes of a man who isn't me. Ironic, isn't it? I can't help but remember that night we spent in the spring, so long ago. I promised to be with you forever. Always. Did you believe me that night? Maybe those words meant something different to me than they did to you. Why else would you have gone on without me? No…That's selfish of me to say. Of course you would continue after I disappeared. You deserve to be happy. You deserve so much good, Yuna. I only wish that-

I want to tell you how sorry I am for leaving you. I want to fall on my knees and beg your forgiveness. More than that, I want to kiss you again. I want to feel complete, the same way I felt in the spring, when my heart beat in time with yours and everything felt perfect. I want to tell you that I love you. I didn't get the chance to and now, I probably never will.

The day the Fayth brought me back, my first thought was of you. I found myself blinking into the sun, dazzled by the light and remembering that you were waiting for my whistle. So I called for you and you came. You remembered our promise. A smile, an embrace, affectionate words. You let me believe that you waited for me. Then I saw the ring and I felt like the whole world had been ripped out from underneath me. Calem, you told me his name was. You introduced us like I was some long lost friend….Maybe that _is_ all I was to you. But then why did you whisper those three quiet words in my ear, the night I disappeared? I wish I could tell you how badly I wanted to reply; to tell you that I felt the same and that I had since the moment I first met you. But my voice had gone with my body. There was nothing I could do but try to reach you, hold you, as my vision dimmed and I faded with the rest of the dreams.

I watch as he takes your hands and vows to be by your side until the end of his days and my body goes numb.

'Calem is a good man,' those were your words. He's calm, he's wise, he's patient…He's a member of the New Spiran Council and he can provide for you. He's a good man alright, and _I hate_ him for it.

Rikku's crying now. For me? For you? Who knows? She told me that she'd never supported your decision to marry Calem-that she always knew _we_ were supposed to be together. Wakka, on the other hand, thinks that I should find some other girl. _Plenty of fish in the sea, ya_? He doesn't understand that there is no one else for me. He never understood what we shared during your pilgrimage. Lulu was the one to console me after you left with_ him_. She told me what you've been through since I've been gone and how long you were alone and in pain. She told me that she supports your right to be happy…But she also believes that you're making a mistake. None of this matters anyway, I guess. You've made your choice. It's _me_ that has to figure out what to do next.

You should know just how much you changed me while we journied together. You made me into the man I am now…Someone better than the selfish and cocky kid I was when I first came to Spira. I wanted to be someone better, for you. You made me believe that I could become someone worthy of something great. I tried to do the same for you. I tried to make you feel worthy of a life after Sin. I wanted you to realize how amazing you are. Did I succeed? If I had…wouldn't I have left a large impact on your life? Wouldn't you have waited just a little bit longer?

Maybe that's why it hurts so much. When I said that I'd stay with you always, I meant it. I had no idea that I would disappear or that we would defeat Sin…But I was prepared to find you anywhere, even in death. It shouldn't have mattered that I faded, my promise remained. I would be with you. I _**was**_ with you. How could you forget?

I wish that I had always been a part of your world. I wish that I had grown up here, become your guardian and helped you to defeat Yu Yevon once again. We could have had the future I'd dreamed for us. We could have been happy…living with smiles on our faces every day, right? That's what you told me you wanted. That's what I wanted for you, too.

I guess….I guess that brings me back here. If this is what will bring you a smile everyday…then I'll learn to live with it. I'll learn to live without you. But that won't stop me from loving you. It won't stop me from waiting for you. I told you always, Yuna. I meant it.

I'll love you, always.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and Critiques are welcome and appreciated :) Thank you for reading<strong>


End file.
